


Mea Culpa

by Minervas_Revenge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minervas_Revenge/pseuds/Minervas_Revenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione confides in her best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mea Culpa

“Have you ever been in love against your will, Irma?”

 

The librarian shot Hermione a sharp look.

 

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” she answered crisply, her disparaging gaze fixed on the new first years shuffling timidly into the Great Hall.

 

Hermione frowned; “I’m just – I think I might be in love with someone that I have no business being in love with.”

 

Hermione had found an unexpected friend in Irma Pince as her apprentice. Their shared love for books brought them together even though their personalities clashed.

 

Irma snickered and asked behind her hand, “The wizard from the Three Broomsticks the other night..?”

 

“Don’t be silly,” Hermione snorted.

 

“Are you going to give me a name..?” Irma pressed in an undertone.

 

Hermione bit her lip and shook her head.

 

Irma shrugged, “How do you expect me to help?”

 

“I just – I’m not entirely sure what I want to do about it, myself… It’s… It’s inexplicable and yet it makes so much sense…”

 

The older witch gave a quiet cackle, “You’re _definitely_ in love.”

 

With a sigh, Hermione transfigured her pumpkin juice into wine. It was the arrival feast – and it wasn’t as if she’d be interacting with students yet.

 

The librarian held up her hand and folded down a finger with each name she dismissed.

 

“Not Filius and I don’t think Horace is to your taste… Lucius is definitely out… Neville..? I thought he was engaged!”

 

Hermione knew that Irma was teasing her and she giggled, “Keep your voice down!”

 

A reproachful glance from Minerva quieted the both of them until the welcome speech was given, the new students sorted and sumptuous food bedecked the tables.

 

“You’re one to cast stones,” Hermione said with a jab of her fork for emphasis.

 

“Don’t know what you mean,” Irma replied airily.

 

Hermione chewed the chunk of bread in her mouth and said cattily; “As if no one knows.”

 

The librarian’s cheeks were pink and she focused on her plate while she ate.

 

“I think it’s sweet, Irma,” Hermione said softly. She hadn’t meant to embarrass her friend.

 

“What did you mean by ‘against your will?’” the other witch asked slyly.

 

“It just,” Hermione fought the urge to glance at the object of her affection, “It just happened so naturally… There are _so_ many reasons I shouldn’t be with him but… When I am… They just don’t matter…”

 

Hermione found Irma glaring at her in irritation.

 

“What?” she asked.

 

Irma rolled her eyes; “You young witches these days. Everything’s a crisis! If you love the wizard, be with him!”

 

The nearest students looked up at them and Hermione caught the glances of a couple of professors - including the wizard she was refusing to name. He lifted a brow at her. Unable to look away, Hermione filled with butterflies and set aside her fork. There was no way she’d be able to eat now.

 

Irma followed Hermione’s besotted gaze to Lucius.

 

“You’re definitely in trouble,” Irma quipped, popping a forkful of treacle tart into her smirking mouth.

 

Hermione sighed, “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hermione Last Drabble Writer Standing competition, Round 3. Prompt 2: A Girl's Best Friend. 500 - 1,000 words.  
> Originally published: Jun 15, 2008


End file.
